Hearing assistance devices are prone to buildup of foreign material on the surfaces of the hearing assistance device or ingress into the hearing assistance device. The foreign material may affect the audio performance of the hearing assistance device. The foreign material is then cleaned off of the hearing assistance device or components of the hearing assistance device infiltrated with the foreign material are replaced.
One common foreign material associated with hearing assistance devices is cerumen (“earwax”). Cerumen is a yellowish wax-like substance that is produced by the ceruminous glands within the ear canal. Cerumen may occlude or ingress into a sound port or screen or fabric covering a sound port of the hearing assistance device. Cerumen is difficult to remove from hearing assistance devices. Cerumen buildup often results in replacement of parts of the hearing assistance device or complete replacement of the hearing assistance device.